scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster is the seventh in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on VHS and DVD on June 24, 2004. Premise The team visit Scotland to see Daphne's cousin, Shannon, but their holiday turns into a major mystery when the mythological Loch Ness Monster appears and wreaks havoc at Blake Castle. Not only will this affect the lives of the locals but it will destroy the traditional games that are held at Blake Castle every year. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Shannon Blake * Duncan MacGubbin * Del Chillman * Lachlan Haggart * Sir Ian Locksley Villains: * Loch Ness Monster * Colin Haggart * Angus Haggart * Professor Fiona Pembrooke * Mcintyre * Mcintyre's henchmen Other characters: * Volunteers * Sheep * Loch Ness Monster Locations * Scotland ** Scottish Highlands *** Blake Castle ** Scottish Natural History Museum ** Drumnadrochit *** Loch Ness Inn ** Loch Ness * Coolsville * Bahamas Objects * Violin * NATLAS * Scooby's nail file * Legend of the Loch * Monster My Foot * Haggis * Umbrella * Rocky road ice cream * Scooby Snacks Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Taxicab * The Loch Ness Monster Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Daphne's surname was revealed in the The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, No Sharking Zone. * NATLAS first appeared in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, . * Coolsville is the hometown of the gang, as established in the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo TV series. Notes/trivia * The Scooby films are now no-longer produced in the retro feel that the previous two films were, and the gang is now voiced by the cast of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, including Grey DeLisle and Mindy Cohn. DeLisle however was in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase and briefly replaced by Heather North Kenney for the previous two films. ** This is also the first to feature the Mystery Inc. gang in the same clothes they wear in What's New, Scooby-Doo? * This is the first feature-length Scooby-Doo movie to be set in Scotland, but it is not the first time the gang have been to Scotland, nor is it the first time that the gang have encountered the Loch Ness Monster. * At the end of the movie, Scooby spotted the real Loch Ness Monster just before saying his catchphrase bewildered. * It is revealed in this movie that Daphne has Scottish ancestors. * Daphne is danger-prone because it runs in the family, a running gag in the old episodes for Daphne to be danger-prone. * This movie features the only appearance of Daphne's cousin, Shannon, who looks exactly like Daphne only with short hair, grundge clothing and a Scottish accent; they are also both voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Del Chillman returns in Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!, where he mentions this movie by stating that "Nessie was a no-show". * The main monster strongly resembles The Giant Behemoth. * Fred made up nicknames for the gang: ** Velma = Mama Bird ** Fred = Baby Bird ** He also did other names like Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta, which are possibly for either Shaggy, Scooby, and Del. * In real life, Haggis is not the same as it is presented here. Traditionally, it is a pudding with all of a sheep's vital organs. Although, it can be served as a main course, as is the case with the Burns Supper. Adaptations * On June 1, 2004, Scholastic released a regular novel and a 8x8 book. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * After everything that happens, nobody of authority shows up. Presumably Mcintyre and his men are taken away off-screen. * The land based Loch Ness Monster must have been a gigantic robot to have such destructive power but at the end it is shown to be made of logs and canvas, which would be highly impossible for such movements. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster VHS released by Warner Home Video on May 31, 2004. * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 31, 2004. * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster VHS released by Warner Home Video on June 24, 2004. * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 24, 2004. * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster Blu-ray Disc by Warner Home Video on March 12, 2013. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) }} Category:Cases set in Scotland Category:Direct-to-video films *